


A ray of sunrise

by Pearlofnight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dawn - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Noctis thoughts  in the dawn





	A ray of sunrise

The faint rays of dawn filter through the room and I look at the outline of your body, dressed only with the fingernails and teeth, which I left behind while making love.

  
Your violet-blue eyes peer at me curiously and astonished, as I lift myself out of bed to better observe the forms of your body illuminated by light.

  
I kiss you near the ear and breathe the scent of the coconut balm you use for your blonde hair. I hear you sighing and I can not hold back a smile, while I watch your cheeks turn red and start kissing you again on the neck.

  
I am richer when I am with you and not when I am Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and I try to imprint this thought in your mind, not with words but with my kisses and my gestures, which I give you every day.

  
And kissing your chapped lips I collect sunlight and revive as the world does at every dawn.


End file.
